Organizational computer networks are constantly under attack by malicious users. While firewalling and intrusion detection systems may be employed to limit access by hackers, the approaches have limitations. For example, zero-day and private exploits may be used in some cases to gain access via public-facing production systems. Recently, severe vulnerabilities have surfaced in secure sockets layer (SSL), Bourne again shell (bash), and secure shell (SSH). Undoubtedly, vulnerabilities in production systems will continue to be discovered.